Making Love
by Nara Yushioka
Summary: Alphabet spell us; about words, about sentences, about names. But for both of them, alphabet spell them about... MAKING LOVE! {AU; drabble fic; multi-chapter; AkaKuro} {UPDATE final chapter; completed; thanks and see ya}
1. Chapter 1: A for Anal

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Kuroko tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa seorang Akashi, dengan lancangnya, menyibak selimut lalu menindih dirinya. Berlagak seperti raja hutan; ingin menerkam mangsa yang **tak** terlihat takut atau ingin mengeluarkan air mata, ingin memakan mangsa yang memasang wajah tembok lebih tepatnya.

"Sei- _kun_ mau melakukan apa?" Wajah polos terlihat oleh pandangan mata.

"Aku ingin memasukimu." Tak ada basa-basi diterima.

Kuroko mengernyit kemudian. Tadi mereka sudah tidur. Tenang dan tentram. Cukup nyenyak. Tiba-tiba Akashi _grasak-grusuk_. Menoleh ke kanan, menoleh ke kiri—tak nyaman.

Awalnya Kuroko diam saja. Mungkin mengigau. Padahal dia tahu benar Akashi dan mengigau bukanlah korelasi yang tepat.

Tapi tanpa butuh hitungan menit, Akashi bangkit dari tidurnya. Tentu saja bukan bangkit dari kuburnya. Jangan harap! Menyibak selimut Kuroko lalu berencana memasuki pria polos itu. Menganggu tidur Kuroko. Agaknya membuat Kuroko sedikit murka.

"Sei- _kun_ mengigau ya?" Kuroko bertanya. Akashi diam.

Tanpa berniat untuk berlama-lama, rencana dilancarkan. Kuroko heran. Dibuka celana—Kuroko menjerit kemudian. Dibuka celana dalam—Kuroko mendorong dada Akashi dengan tendangan.

Akashi tak mau kalah. Dipertahankan tubuh agar tak goyah. Ini harus berhasil! Misi paling berbahaya! Bagi Kuroko tentunya.

Kaki dilebarkan—Kuroko bergerak tak karuan. Tak ada basa-basi. Kaki diletakkan di bahu, pertahankan! Akashi pun sama. Sudah tak pakai celana beserta celana dalam. Menunjukkan kejantanan yang berdiri angkuh di sana. Membuat Kuroko menelan ludah susah payah.

Bergerak layaknya _slow motion_ dalam film yang sering dilihat; Kuroko menahan napas, mata terpejam.

"AAAHHH!" Kuroko menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Terdengar desahan juga.

Memang bangsat Akashi Seijuurou itu. Tanpa pelumas, tanpa persiapan, diterobosnya anal yang menggoda minta diajak bersenggama. Siapkan segala pukulan dan cubitan setelah perang usai, begitu yang ada dalam pikiran Akashi Tetsuya. Malangnya nasib sang 'istri' yang selalu terlihat menggoda, di mata Akashi Seijuurou tentu saja.

 **Chapter 1 FIN**

 _THANKS AND SHOULD I WRITE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?_

 _NOR SHOULD I DELETE THIS?_

 _YAY OR NAY?_

 _Big Love, Nara Y._


	2. Chapter 2: B for Bondage

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Begini posisinya; Kuroko berbaring di ranjang, tubuh sudah telanjang, badan gemetar dan merinding merasakan dingin AC yang menyapa.

Akashi tentu saja ada di sana. Ia sedang menindih tubuh Kuroko. Katanya tak ingin melepaskan. Apalagi beranjak, boro-boro. Sudah kepalang basah, katanya kemudian. Lanjutkan saja lalu berikan tanda _check_ pada daftar _goals_.

Kuroko gemetaran—bukan karena Akashi yang menyeringai. Tapi karena melihat benda yang sibuk dipilah-pilih oleh Akashi. Tali-temali berwarna-warni. Mengingatkan dirinya dengan teman-teman seperjuangan yang bagaikan pelangi. Mereka pendukung LGBTQ? Ah, kenapa jadinya membahas teman-teman Kuroko yang bahkan tak ikut serta dalam cerita ini, tak diketahui juga identitas diri.

"Tetsuya suka warna apa?" Ditanya sang pujaan hati.

"Sei- _kun_ kan tahu. Kenapa bertanya lagi?" Kuroko manyun.

"Cuma mau basa-basi saja. Cukup kejantanan yang tegang, situasi dan kondisi tak boleh ikut serta." Akashi berdehem kemudian. Kemesuman yang luar biasa. Kuroko ingin sekali menonjok mukanya.

Diambil tali berwarna biru muda. Jangan ditanya di mana Akashi mendapatkannya! Jika itu Akashi, Jepang pun bisa diubahnya menjadi pelangi. Kenapa kita membahas pelangi lagi?

"Sei- _kun_ , jangan macam-macam ya!" Ancaman dilancarkan. Muka tembok dipasang. Hati kalut dan perasaan takut, siapa yang tahu?

"Aku kan cuma menagih janji saja, Tetsuya. Jika Tetsuya tak mau, maka hutangnya menjadi 10 kali lipat. Semuanya sesuai janji. Janji adalah hutang. Hutang harus dibayar. Tetsuya mau kuburannya jadi sempit?" Akashi mulai bersilat lidah. Sok bijak! Bilang saja kejantanan sudah sesak.

Aksi dilancarkan. Kuroko bereaksi, memberontak sambil menendang. Akashi tak mau kalah. Ditahan kaki pakai kaki. Ditahan badan pakai badan. Lumayan, pikir Akashi cengengesan.

Dipegang tangan sebelah kiri. Tali mulai disimpulkan. Tarik sana, tarik sini. Tangan kanan dapat giliran. Selesai!

Akashi menyeringai. Kuroko takut juga pada akhirnya. Tangan digerakkan, pergerakan terhalang. Kuat juga ikatan si raja setan. Bercucuran keringat kemudian. Keringat dingin tentu saja. Keringat dingin dari Tetsuya, begitu Akashi memanggil namanya.

"Nah, Tetsuya sayang! Mari kita 'mengikat' janji sehidup semati." Memang benar-benar janji sehidup semati. Akashi hidup, Kuroko mau mati. Menyesal Kuroko berjanji cuma gara-gara membujuk Akashi yang ngambek karena Kuroko lebih sayang _vanilla_ _milkshake_ daripada sang pujaan hati.

 **Chapter 2 FIN**

 _p.s: sebelumnya author mau menjelaskan, setiap chapter di ff ini langsung tamat karena ff ini merupakan kumpulan drabble. jadi antara satu chapter dengan chapter yang lain tidak ada hubungan alur. oke? Big Love, Nara Y._


	3. Chapter 3: C for Cum

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

"Aaahhh..." Kalian tak salah mendengar. Tadi itu bukan teriakan, bukan juga jeritan. Hanya desahan yang keluar dari bibir yang kemerahan.

Kuroko berbaring di sana, tanpa sehelai benang. Akashi terlihat juga, berada di atas tubuh Kuroko yang melengkung bagaikan busur panah. Jangan kalian tanya mereka sedang apa! Bukankah sudah jelas segala yang dideskripsikan di atas sana?

"Sempit sekali, Tetsuya. Seperti biasa..." Akashi berkomentar sekaligus memuji. Lihat saja seringai yang terpampang—serasa diri menang dapat medali.

"T-Tapi... um... Sei- _kun_... s-suka, kan?" Mungkin otaknya Kuroko sedikit bergeser. Penyebabnya tentu saja goncangan hebat dari bagian selatan miliknya serta milik Akashi. Lihat! Apa-apaan seringaian menggoda dengan ekspresi datar itu? Sama sekali tak ada harmoni.

"Tetsuya nakal, ya." Otak Akashi bukan bergeser lagi, tapi sudah lenyap ditenggelamkan hasrat menggebu-gebu. Pasangan ini benar-benar minta ditonjok.

Maju mundur. Maju mundur. Tentu saja bukan cantik. Maju mundur. Maju mundur. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dicari. Susah payah Akashi menggempur. Susah payah Kuroko menahan. Inikah surga dunia yang dijanjikan Tuhan?

"AAAHHH!" Kuroko berteriak. Diselipkan desahan dan erangan. Akashi menyeringai makin lebar. Usaha benar-benar tak mengkhianati hasil, begitu _inner_ Akashi mengingatkan. Lihat saja seringaian lebarnya! Senang sekali dia—senang melihat Kuroko melayang. Ada kelicikan terselip di sana.

Akashi menggempur makin cepat. Ini perang, bung! Akashi berteriak senang dalam pikiran. Cengengesan tak terelakkan. Ditampar mukanya kemudian.

"KENAPA DITAMPAR, TETSUYA?" Teriak Akashi setelahnya.

"J-Jangan cengengesan be... ah! Begitu... AAAHHH!" Kuroko niatnya mau marah. Cuma yang keluar malah desah.

Akashi tak menanggapi lagi. Masih sibuk menggempur lubang Kuroko yang semakin lama semakin menyempit. Inilah puncaknya, kawan! Teriak _inner_ Akashi lagi. _Inner_ setan tentu saja.

Maju mundur—dalam. Maju mundur—sedikit lagi. Akashi sibuk menunggang, Kuroko sibuk bersenandung. Mereka sedang lomba berkuda dan bernyanyi, ya?

Lubang Kuroko kian menyempit. Kejantanan Kuroko sudah mengeluarkan _precum_. Akashi pun hampir sampai. Gempur terus! Gempur sampai titik darah penghabisan!

 _CROT!_

Kuroko menggelinjang. Akashi mendesah pada akhirnya. Akashi keluarkan benih di dalam, Kuroko keluarkan _cum_ di luar mengotori perut Akashi dan perutnya. Dikecup dahi Kuroko kemudian. Mereka akhirnya menang dalam peperangan.

 **Chapter 3 FIN**


	4. Chapter 4: D for Dick

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Diawali dengan kecupan; Akashi bersandar di kepala ranjang, Kuroko berada dalam pangkuan, mereka saling memandang. Bibir terus bergerak mencari kenikmatan. Pertama sapuan. Cium sambil berniat memakan. Digigit, bibir terbuka. Lidah menerobos memberi salam. Membelit saling berjabat tangan. Dalam dan menuntut. Kuroko kewalahan.

Dilihat sang pujaan hati mulai kehabisan napas. Dilepas ciuman sebenarnya enggan. Rakus! Kuroko melahap oksigen banyak-banyak. Manis, pikir Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tak dibiarkan bibir menganggur, dijelajahi leher. Pangkal leher disinggahi, dikecup. Mulai dipertengahan, diemut buah kecil yang menggantung. Sampai ke ujung, dijilat. Gigi membantu ikut menggigit. Kuroko mendesah tertahan. Salah satu titik sensitif ditaklukkan.

Dibaringkan Kuroko—telentang. Dibuka baju—tak ada cacat. Dibuka celana—dingin mulai menerpa. Dibuka celana dalam—Kuroko kaget bukan kepalang.

"KOK DIBUKA SEMUA, SEI- _KUN_?!" Hancur sudah keromantisan! Gagal total!

"Tak bisa, Tetsuya. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama. Sesak ini sungguh menyiksa." Akashi mulai mendramatisir. Padahal seringai terpampang nyata. Dasar setan!

Kuroko ditindih kemudian. Kuroko berontak. Kuroko menolak. Kuroko mendorong dada. Kuroko kalah telak. Semua tak membuahkan hasil apa-apa.

Akashi sendiri sibuk mengecup. Kecup semua yang bisa dikecup; dahi, hidung, leher, dada, dan perut. Kuroko tak terima, tapi kenyataannya tak bisa melawan juga.

Sudah sampai batasnya, Akashi benar-benar tak bisa menunggu lama. Dibuka resleting celana, Kuroko berhenti memberontak. Diturunkan celana kemudian, Kuroko melotot. Dilepas celana dalam, Kuroko mendadak serangan jantung.

Akashi sendiri sudah menyeringai lebar dengan tanduk setan imajiner menghiasi kepala. Luar biasa Akashi ini! Selain punya kekuatan yang besar, dia juga punya kejantanan yang besar. Tegang pula!

"Bersiaplah, Tetsuya sayang. Pistol kakanda akan menembak mati adinda dengan benih-benih cinta." Kuroko mati duluan.

 **Chapter 4 FIN**


	5. Chapter 5: E for Ear

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi juga. Semua siswa dan siswi berseru senang dan segera membereskan segala barang bawaan. Berhamburan; ada yang sendirian, ada yang bersama teman, ada juga yang sudah ditunggu jemputan.

Terlihat seonggok... Ah, maaf! Terlihat seorang siswa bersurai merah yang tak terlalu tinggi berjalan dengan langkah tenang. Di depannya ada siswa bersurai _baby blue_ yang bersenandung senang. Tentu saja dengan wajah datar mengalahkan datarnya telenan yang selalu digunakan _okaa-san_ untuk memotong bahan makanan.

Mereka tak berjalan ke luar gerbang tetapi malah berjalan semakin dalam menuju sekolah. Dengar-dengar mereka ingin naik ke atap. Kencan! Begitu anak-anak seumuran menggosipkan.

Tangga dinaiki, Kuroko bergerak cepat. Kaki lain menghampiri, Akashi mengikuti dari belakang. Sedikit lagi—sebentar lagi sampai tujuan. Tak ada anak tangga lagi, pintu atap terlihat.

Kuroko segera membuka pintu kemudian. Dipandang sekitar mencari keberadaan sesuatu. Akashi diam saja, hanya berdiri memandangi Kuroko di situ.

"Nigou, keluarlah!" Teriak Kuroko tak terlalu kencang.

 _GUK! GUK!_

Pucuk dicinta, Nigou pun tiba. Nigou menerjang Kuroko yang sudah berjongkok sebelumnya. Dibelai dan diusap kepala Nigou, anjing liar yang entah kenapa bisa ada di atap sekolah mereka. Tanpa basa-basi, segera Kuroko mengeluarkan wadah serta makanan dari dalam tas. Disobek bungkus makanan lalu dituang ke wadah. Sudah penuh, diletakkan di hadapan Nigou setelahnya.

" _Itadakimasu!_ " Kuroko berseru riang. Nigou pun langsung melahap. Mumpung gratis, Tuhan bilang tak boleh buang-buang makanan.

"ARGGGHHH!" Tiba-tiba Kuroko berteriak cukup kencang. Nigou saja sampai berhenti makan.

Bukan! Nigou masih bisa membedakan mana yang makanan dan mana yang bukan. Lagipula mana tega dia menggigit sang majikan. Jadi siapa? Dan memangnya Kuroko berteriak gara-gara digigit, ya?

Dilirik ke belakang, lupa kalau ada Akashi bersamanya. Yang dilirik malah memasang wajah mesum pula. Tepat berada di belakang, dalam jarak yang dekat. Diusap telinga yang digigit oleh sang empunya. Sudah pasti ada bekas luka yang akan tertinggal.

"Kenapa telingaku digigit, Sei- _kun_? Digigit kuat pula!" Kuroko marah.

"Loh? Bukannya tadi Tetsuya bilang _itadakimasu_? Aku kalau diajak makan oke-oke saja, sih." Bibir agak tertarik ke atas.

Sekarang sudah jelas, kan? Telinga Kuroko digigit ternyata. Bukan Nigou yang melakukan, tapi setan mesum berwujud pacar. Nah, telinga yang satu lagi jadi hidangan selanjutnya!

 **Chapter 5 FIN**


	6. Chapter 6: F for Flirt

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Sudah jadi gosip paling panas kalau Akashi Seijuurou ternyata suka dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Saat Akashi mengatakan perasaan itu sebelumnya kepada teman-teman yang dipercaya, mereka hanya kaget lalu tertawa. Mereka bilang pintar juga Akashi bercanda. Tentu saja gunting merah melayang setelahnya. Akashi dan lelucon tak pernah bisa menjadi selaras.

Beda Akashi, beda pula Kuroko. Begitu dengar berita, tetap saja terpasang muka tembok. Tapi hati sudah _dag dig dug_ mau copot. Tak pernah percaya kalau dirinya yang samar-samar itu bisa tertangkap juga oleh radar Akashi. Ternyata Kuroko juga menaruh hati, cuma dia agaknya gengsi.

Karena gengsi tiada tara sudah tertancap di badan, Kuroko pun berlagak ingin main tarik ulur dengan sang pujaan. Disapa Akashi, dia sekedar menyapa balik dengan perkataan yang sama. Dikejar, dia lari juga. Kata teman-teman, mereka tampak seperti pasangan di film India. Kejar sana kejar sini, membuat efek mau muntah bagi yang melihat.

"Akashi- _kun_ , berhenti dulu!" Kuroko capek kejar-kejaran.

"Kok berhenti? Aku kan belum menangkap, Tetsuya." Benar-benar niat sekali Akashi ini.

Jarak diberikan. Kuroko melahap oksigen dengan rakus, capek ternyata. Akashi diam saja memandang sang calon pacar. Diam-diam senyum tak jelas tergambar. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Kuroko bersikap waspada. Sekalipun suka, tetap saja kita tidak boleh terlalu mudah memaklumi tabiat setan. Lihat saja Akashi di hadapan mata! Mukanya mesum sangat kentara.

"Tetsuya jangan takut! Aku tak berniat melakukan apapun. Serius!" Akashi bisa membaca pikiran lawan—lawan di atas ranjang, jika nanti Kuroko resmi menjadi pacar. Sedangkan Kuroko tetap saja waspada.

"Jangan begitu, Tetsuya! Aku ini bukan orang jahat. Ayo, kemarilah!" Senyum tampan diberikan.

Awalnya Kuroko masih tak percaya tapi melihat wajah Akashi yang sudah berekspresi normal membuatnya agak lega. Berjalan, Kuroko ingin menghampiri Akashi. Akashi tersenyum kemudian. Lalu senyuman berubah menjadi seringaian. Kedipan mata menggoda pun tertangkap indera penglihatan, memberi sinyal ingin memakan. Harusnya Kuroko tak percaya. Jangan pernah percaya!

 **Chapter 6 FIN**


	7. Chapter 7: G for Gag

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

"Sei- _kun_... A-Aku t-takut," kata Kuroko membuka pembicaraan.

"Jangan takut, Tetsuya. Jika kau takut, bukan kenikmatan yang akan diterima tapi kesakitan yang akan terasa." Akashi membelai kepala Kuroko. Ingin menenangkan tapi wajah mesum yang dipasang meminta untuk ditampar, begitu pikir Kuroko.

Kedua tangan terikat di atas kepala—digerakkan. Niatnya ingin meloloskan diri dari jeratan, tapi setan merah malah berpikir sedang digoda. Badan sudah telanjang tanpa sehelai benang. Dinginnya AC dengan sangat mudah menerpa.

Akashi sendiri masih berpakaian lengkap. Katanya takut Kuroko mendadak serangan jantung jika roti sobek ditunjukkan. Kuroko mendengus tak suka. Punya pacar sombong memang sangat menyiksa. Belum lagi ditambah kadar kemesuman yang setara iblis dari neraka. Kuroko berdoa semoga saja dirinya masih bisa selamat.

Akashi melakukan pergerakan di dalam lubang milik Kuroko tentu saja. Kuroko yang masih takut malah bergerak tak tentu arah. Menggigit pun juga jadi serangan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kuroko langsung saja menggigit jemari Akashi yang kebetulan ada di dalam mulutnya. Akashi jadi kewalahan.

"Tetsuya, jangan digigit!" Akashi mengingatkan.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! Aku mengurungkan niat! Aku tidak mau, Sei- _kun_! Lepaskan! Kalau tidak dilepaskan, akan kugigit jari Sei- _kun_ sampai lepas dari telapak tangan!" Hati-hati, malaikat juga bisa berubah menjadi iblis. Akashi agaknya takut juga mendengar perkataan sang pujaan hati.

"Mau tak mau," pikir Akashi, "daripada jemariku lenyap," pikir Akashi lagi.

Akashi pun segera mencari sesuatu di dalam kotak—kotak neraka bagi Kuroko. Entah segala macam benda apa yang ada di sana. Akashi memang unik.

"Maaf ya, Tetsuya..." Akashi meminta maaf sebelum bertindak. Terlihat benda tak asing di jangkauan mata. Kuroko mendelik segera. Badan digerakkan lagi membuat perlawanan.

Tapi Akashi memang kuat luar biasa. Dengan mudah Akashi dapat menahan kepala Kuroko dengan satu tangan. Tangan yang satu lagi segera memasang _ball_ _gag_ di mulut Kuroko, misi berhasil dilakukan. Akashi kemudian tersenyum setan.

Omong-omong, sebenarnya jemari Akashi sudah dilepas sedari tadi oleh Kuroko sebelum Kuroko mengamuk meminta permainan dihentikan. Memang dasar Akashi saja yang dendam kesumat. Dendam ingin memberikan nikmat. Dasar setan laknat!

"Urmhhh!" Seharusnya Kuroko diam saja. Lihat! Akashi sudah memasang seringai mesum bersiap-siap melanjutkan permainan yang tertunda. Semoga saja Kuroko selamat.

 **Chapter 7 FIN**


	8. Chapter 8: H for Handjob

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Dikecup jidat sebagai permulaan. Dikecup hidung agaknya gemas. Dikecup bibir tak merasa puas. Dicium bibir kemudian, minta hal lebih diberikan.

Lagi, dicium lagi bibir yang manis menggoda. Disapu minta mulut sedikit terbuka. Diacuhkan, gigi pun memaksa. Digigit mengeluarkan erangan setelahnya. Segera, dengan cepat lidah masuk menyapa. Tanpa segan membelit sang tuan rumah. Panas dan nikmat, rasa yang takkan pernah terlupa.

Saling bertukar _saliva_ , lidah makin buas saja. Sang tuan rumah pasrah saja menerima—pasrah hingga sampai pada batasnya. Oksigen semakin terbatas. Dada sang tamu didorong sedemikian rupa, meminta perkenalan dihentikan sementara. Kalau tidak, mati akan menyapa. Omong-omong itu pikiran polos sang tuan rumah. Lucu juga!

Tak berlangsung lama, leher mulai dikecup juga. Dijilat, digigit, dan tolong tinggalkan noda cinta. Kuroko, sang tuan rumah hanya mendesah. Menerima perlakuan Akashi, sang tamu sekaligus pacar yang sangat dicinta. Pasangan ini sudah pasti sedang dimabuk asmara. Mesra sekali membuat jones semakin iri saja.

Kedua dada pun dapat giliran. Dikecup dan dicium. Dijilat dan digigit. Jangan lupa tarik _nipple_ yang menegang. Digigit juga karena sangat menggemaskan.

Diraba perut kemudian. Ramping dan mulus minta diberi noda. Bergerak lagi mengikuti arah gravitasi, _resleting_ celana diturunkan ke bawah. Turunkan celana sedikit, celana dalam juga jangan lupa. Tampaklah kejantanan yang menggemaskan sudah menegang.

Dilihat begitu, Kuroko bisa malu juga ternyata. Akashi sendiri sudah menarik bibir ke atas, lapar mulai terasa. Tapi tahan dulu, kenikmatan Kuroko lah yang terpenting sekarang. Memang pacar penuh dedikasi serta mesum tiada tara.

Digenggam kejantanan sang kekasih kemudian. Kuroko mendesah tak karuan. Dikocok kemudian seperti sedang mengocok arisan. Akashi sebisa mungkin menahan hasrat yang terpendam. Digerakkan tangan sedemikian rupa. Sesekali meremas membuat Kuroko ingin melayang. Digerakkan semakin cepat, _precum_ pun mulai terlihat. Semakin cepat, Kuroko sebentar lagi akan klimaks. Sedikit lagi, ayo buat pacar mendesah menyebutkan nama.

"AAAHHH, SEI- _KUN_!" Betapa merdunya suara sang kekasih memanggil nama. Tak sia-sia tangan bekerja dalam mode maksimal.

 **Chapter 8 FIN**


	9. Chapter 9: I for Imagine

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Bayangkan jika Akashi dan Kuroko tak hanya berteman. Saling jatuh cinta, mereka berpacaran. Saling menautkan jemari, mereka tak bisa dikalahkan gengsi. Saling memiliki, orang sekitar hanya partikel debu mungkin lebih kecil lagi.

Bayangkan jika Akashi dan Kuroko tak hanya berpacaran. Tak bisa berpisah, mereka bertunangan. Tak ingin ada yang mendekati, sang _uke_ dilindungi. Selalu ingin bersama, sang _seme_ norak sekali.

Bayangkan jika Akashi dan Kuroko tak hanya bertunangan. Tak merasa cukup, mereka menikah. Janji dibuat ingin sehidup semati. Malahan sang 'suami' ingin hidup bersama juga setelah mati, membuat sang 'istri' ingin sekali memaki.

Bayangkan jika Akashi dan Kuroko tak hanya menikah. Akashi itu absolut, ia berkata mereka akan punya anak. Kuroko tak percaya, langsung saja disetubuhi. Kuroko tonjok muka Akashi, tentu saja dilakukan di kemudian hari.

Bayangkan jika Akashi dan Kuroko tak hanya sekedar ingin membuat anak saja. Benar-benar anugerah, Kuroko akhirnya hamil juga. Ditunggu sampai sembilan bulan, akhirnya terlahirlah sang buah hati. Takjub sekaligus haru, sang bayi digendong Akashi.

"Akashi- _kun_ , _vanilla milkshake_ -nya habis." Kuroko cemberut melihat gelasnya kosong tak ada minuman yang disukai. Buyar sudah lamunan Akashi sedari tadi.

"Pesan saja semau, Tetsuya. Untuk apa punya calon pacar kaya kalau tidak bisa sekedar membeli minuman yang disukai sang pujaan." Akashi menyombongkan diri. Kuroko sih tak peduli.

'Tapi tunggu saja waktunya, Tetsuya. Aku akan menagih balas budi di kemudian hari. Aku akan balas dendam karena kau hancurkan impian yang bahkan belum jadi. Akan kubuat impian itu menjadi nyata, Tetsuya sayang. Tunggu saja! Hahaha!'

Luar biasa _inner_ setan Akashi. Masih berencana saja sudah menggebu-gebu sekali. Belum lagi wajah setan Akashi yang menghiasi. Kalau kata Kuroko sih wajah yang minta ditampar sampai mati lalu hidup lagi.

 **Chapter 9 FIN**


	10. Chapter 10: J for Jolie

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

"Kau dan aku bagaikan Angelina Jolie dan Brad Pitt." Akashi mengulangi kalimatnya lagi. Kuroko muak lalu melemparnya dengan kaos kaki.

"Aku ini laki-laki, Sei- _kun_. Masa disamakan dengan Angelina Jolie." Kuroko protes.

"Loh? Tapi Angelina Jolie kan cantik. Seksi lagi. Tetsuya kan cantik dan seksi. Sama, kan?" Akashi niatnya memuji, tapi Kuroko menganggapnya sebagai _bullying_. Kaos kaki dilempar lagi.

"Tidak mau!" Kuroko masih saja protes. Lihat saja bibirnya yang maju beberapa senti meski wajah tetap saja tak ada emosi. Akashi gemas ingin sekali ciuman diberi.

"Kenapa tidak mau sih? Padahal semua wanita ingin sekali disama-samakan dengan Angelina Jolie. Tapi kenapa Tetsuya tak mau ya?" Pertanyaan sebenarnya diberikan untuk diri sendiri.

"AKU KAN BUKAN WANITA, SEI- _KUN_!" Bukan kaos kaki lagi yang dilempar tapi panci. Sekarang Kuroko benar-benar emosi.

Selalu saja begini. Setelah mereka selesai menonton film pasangan paling fenomenal se-dunia, mereka bukannya makin mesra malah saling melukai diri. Tentu saja dengan cara mencibir. Sesekali ikut memaki. Itu menurut Kuroko sih, kalau Akashi sungguh-sungguh memuji.

Diawali dengan kalimat tabu Akashi. Lalu protes Kuroko yang menjadi-jadi. Dan selalu berakhir dengan bahasa Perancis yang diucapkan Akashi untuk Kuroko yang tak mengerti.

" _Mon joli garçon, écoute moi! Je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur._ ( **1** )" Entah bahasa planet mana yang digunakan Akashi. Padahal jika tahu arti, Kuroko pasti gemas ingin mencubit perut Akashi bertubi-tubi.

 **Chapter 10 FIN**

 **1** : "My pretty one boy, listen to me! I love you so much. I love you with all my heart."


	11. Chapter 11: K for Knot

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Bel pulang berbunyi, Akashi dan Kuroko bergegas menuju parkiran. Sebenarnya Akashi saja yang buru-buru, lihat saja bagaimana dia menggenggam pergelangan Kuroko seakan-akan Kuroko bocah yang tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Jika kau tanya kondisi Kuroko, jawabannya gampang. Dia cuma pasang wajah datar minta diberi cubitan, tentu saja cubitan gemas dari sang setan yang berstatus pacar.

"Sei- _kun_ , pelan-pelan. Kakiku sakit. Tanganku juga sakit kalau Sei- _kun_ genggam begitu." Oh, Kuroko pandai juga berkomentar tak suka.

"Tidak bisa pelan-pelan, Tetsuya. Nanti aku lupa! Lagipula nanti Tetsuya bisa tersesat jika tak aku pegang. Atau Tetsuya mau kugendong?" Nah, kalau Akashi tentu saja pandai mencari alasan. Alasan untuk mencari kesempatan. Siapa pula orang bodoh yang akan tersesat saat pulang dari sekolah menuju rumah? Sebodoh-bodohnya Aomine dan Kagami, pasti mereka hafal jalan pulang. Apalagi Kuroko! Dasar Akashi keterlaluan! Keterlaluan modusnya.

"Memangnya Sei- _kun_ mau praktek apa sih? Kok sampai diingat sebegitunya. Mana takut kelupaan lagi." Kuroko oh Kuroko. Akashi itu penuh dengan tipu muslihat. Itu hanyalah alasan. Alasan setan ingin menerkam.

"Nanti Tetsuya tahu sendiri." Jawaban singkat diberikan. Kuroko agaknya heran. Ditambah penasaran lengkap sudah penderitaan.

Sampai di parkiran, dituju mobil yang sudah dihafal luar dan dalam. Segera Akashi masuk diikuti Kuroko yang duduk di kursi depan penumpang. Akashi duduk di balik kemudi tentunya. Kuroko yang merupakan anak baik _okaa-san_ , langsung saja memakai sabuk pengaman. Tapi belum sempat sabuk dipasang, Akashi malah menghentikan.

"Tetsuya, sebaiknya kita praktekkan di sini." Akashi bicara ambigu.

"Praktek apa sih, Sei- _kun_?" Kuroko benar-benar tak tahu.

Akashi tak menjawab, malah mengeluarkan tali dari tas. Kuroko yang melihat langsung saja melotot tak percaya. Melihat reaksi sang pacar, tentu saja seringai ditunjukkan. Kuroko heran campur kesal, pacarnya ini benar-benar manusia atau setan?

"Sei- _kun_ mau macam-macam lagi ya dengan tali itu? Aku menolak apapun yang akan Sei- _kun_ lakukan!" Kuroko memberikan serangan yang cukup telak.

"Tega sekali, Tetsuya. Aku hanya ingin membuat seni yang luar biasa indah." Akashi mulai mendramatisir.

"Bukan, pasti seni yang luar biasa mesum." Kuroko bicara benar. Akashi cemberut minta ditampar.

"Tega sekali! Padahal niatnya aku ingin membelikan Tetsuya 10 gelas _vanilla milkshake_. Tapi karena Tetsuya menolak, aku juga tak jadi membeli _vanilla milkshake_ -nya." Akashi mulai mengancam. Kuroko yang mendengar tentu saja terkejut dengan mulut terbuka. Kok malah Akashi yang tega sekali sekarang? Kuroko langsung _sentimental_. Dia bimbang.

"Kalau begitu terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Sei- _kun_. Tapi jangan lupa _vanilla milkshake_ -nya ya! Janji?" Kuroko polos sekali.

"Janji!" Akashi licik sekali. Tali diambil. Tangan Kuroko ditarik ke belakang, tali mulai melilit. Tali ditarik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jangan lupa tarik yang kencang, Kuroko agak merintih. Selesai, tercipta simpul tali yang dipelajari.

"Nah, selesai! Sekarang giliran membuat seni luar biasa indah di leher Tetsuya tercinta." Tolong dicatat, jangan pernah percaya dengan kebaikan Akashi yang tiba-tiba! Jangan pernah!

 **Chapter 11 FIN**


	12. Chapter 12: L for Lube

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

"Ahhhnnn!" Desahan Kuroko terdengar. Padahal hanya _nipple_ yang dibelai. Sensitif, semua yang disentuh memberikan kenikmatan. Padahal inti dari permainan belum juga dimulai.

"Kau menggoda sekali, Tetsuya." Hela napas berat pun dikeluarkan. Bagaimana bisa Akashi tak tergoda melihat wajah Kuroko yang memerah. Belum lagi bibir yang terbuka serta mata yang sedikit terpejam. Ini sudah pasti godaan setan yang membuat setan tergoda. Tolong rangkailah kalimat dengan benar, Akashi- _san_!

 _Nipple_ dibelai, Kuroko mengerang tertahan. Perut dibelai, Kuroko menahan napas. Kejantanan dibelai, Kuroko mendesah tak karuan. Omong-omong, Kuroko sudah tegang ingin mengeluarkan benih cinta yang kata Akashi manisnya tiada tara.

Punya Kuroko sudah tegang, Akashi apalagi. Saling memandang, pikiran mereka sehati. Dikecup sebentar, bertemulah bibir. Dilepas, mari lanjutkan ke _level_ yang lebih tinggi.

Dirogoh laci yang dibuka. Dicari-cari botol yang dikenal. Dapat! Segera Akashi raih dan genggam. Kuroko hanya melihat tak sabar ingin segera menerima apapun yang akan diberikan. Dibuka tutup botol kemudian. Dituang cairan yang akan membantu dalam misi kenikmatan ke atas telapak tangan.

Cairan sudah tertuang—ternyata itu pelumas! Jangan sampai tumpah, segera gosok dan ratakan di kejantanan! Jangan lupa pakaikan juga ke lubang Kuroko yang sudah lapar! Persiapan selesai, mari tunggu pasangan ini bercakap-cakap sebentar.

"Tetsuya, aku akan masuk." Akashi minta izin sekedar basa-basi. Hanya anggukan yang diberikan Kuroko pertanda percapakan telah usai. Dimasukkan segera sang kebanggaan ke dalam lubang kenikmatan. Tidak susah, sebentar saja sudah tertanam semuanya. Mari ucapkan terimakasih kepada pelumas yang efektif luar biasa.

 **Chapter 12 FIN**


	13. Chapter 13: M for Masochist

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Tangan diikat tak berdaya. Kaki pun diperlakukan sama. Seluruh tubuh bersih tanpa ada sehelai benang yang menutupi. Dinginnya AC sudah pasti menggelitiki.

Mata tertutup, biarkan diri berimajinasi. Rambut yang lepek pun ikut menemani. Jangan lupa _ball gag_ yang terpasang sudah cukup rapi! _Collar_ di leher sungguh ketat ingin coba mencekik diri.

Bibir terbuka meneteskan saliva. Pipi memerah dapat menyaingi tomat-tomat yang ada di kulkas. Keringat bercucuran, dia tidak sedang berperang. Erangan dan desahan terdengar menyuarai hasrat yang terpendam.

Lihat bagian lehernya, sungguh banyak noda merah bekas gigitan! Di kedua putingnya ada _nipple massager_ yang terpasang dalam mode hidup tentu saja. Di perutnya juga ada bekas gigitan yang cukup banyak. Astaga! Ada bekas cambukan juga di sana.

Diteliti bagian bawah, ada _cock ring_ yang hinggap tak mau lepas dari kejantanan miliknya. Memerah, kejantanan pria bersurai _baby blue_ itu sudah tak tahan ingin mengeluarkan hasrat. Lihatlah dirinya yang diserang di beberapa titik nikmat. Jangan lupa dildo yang cukup besar tapi tak dapat mengalahkan milik sang pacar! Benda laknat itu sudah pasti dalam mode hidup dan juga cepat.

"Angh... Urm... Hrmmm..." Desahan Kuroko, pria bersurai _baby blue_ itu terdengar bergetar. Mungkin dia sudah tak tahan dan mencapai batasnya.

"Tetsuya, aku tak menyuruhmu bersuara meskipun itu hanyalah gumaman tak jelas." Akashi sang pacar menanggapi Kuroko dengan nada datar dan juga dingin. Dimiringkan sedikit badan agar pantat terlihat, Akashi tak segan-segan menampar pantat indah Kuroko yang membuat si empunya menjerit keenakan. Tamparan yang keras dan meninggalkan bekas, tentu meninggalkan kenikmatan juga karena dildo yang tertanam ikut bergerak dan tak sengaja menubruk titik nikmat.

"Seperti biasa, seharusnya kau menjerit kesakitan. Tapi kau malah menikmatinya. Benar-benar masokis! Tapi aku sangat menyukai sisi lain dirimu itu!" Setelah selesai berbicara, Akashi tak segan-segan menampar pantat indah yang satunya lagi.

 **Chapter 13 FIN**


	14. Chapter 14: N for Nekomimi

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Tadinya Akashi tak sudi menemani Aomine pergi ke _butler_ cafe yang sering dikunjungi Aomine karena terkenal dengan para _butler_ -nya yang manis. Kalau ke _maid_ cafe, mungkin Akashi masih bisa mentolerir ajakan teman SMA-nya itu. Tapi apa tak salah dia diajak ke _butler_ cafe? Akashi tahu dirinya itu adalah seorang tuan terhormat yang tampan pula. Tapi mengajaknya ke _butler_ cafe? Memangnya dia ini terlihat seperti gadis muda sok bangsawan yang senang dimanjakan? Memangnya dia ini Aomine yang punya selera unik serta sifat mesum yang sudah kelewatan? Meskipun dalam pikiran Akashi terus memaki, toh dia sudah sampai di _butler_ cafe yang kata Aomine sungguh terkenal sekarang ini.

"Selamat datang di cafe kami, Tuan. Silahkan masuk dan memilih _butler_ yang Tuan inginkan." Akashi tak begitu mengerti dengan kalimat sang _butler_ yang menyambutnya itu. Memilih katanya? Memangnya dia ingin membeli barang? Terkutuklah Aomine dan segala hawa nafsunya. Ingin melepaskan hasrat kok pakai menjerumuskan orang lain segala.

"Akashi aku sudah memilih _butler_ punyaku. Sekarang giliranmu." Apa lagi ini? Cepat sekali Aomine beraksi. Akashi yang sudah tak mengerti dengan segala situasi asal-asalan menunjuk salah satu foto dalam album yang berisi foto para _butler_ yang akan menemani.

"Oke, Tuan. Silahkan menunggu di meja anda masing-masing. Barang-barang Tuan sekalian biar saya bawa." Lalu _butler_ yang ramah dan murah senyum itu memanggil _butler_ yang lain. Aomine sih sudah menghilang sedari tadi. Ingatkan Akashi untuk mengulitinya karena seenak jidat memesan meja yang berbeda. Dasar Aomine brengsek! Ia benar-benar tak ingin diganggu kalau hasratnya sudah diambang batas! Hey, kalian cuma mau makan makanan bukan makan yang lain! Tolong kalimatnya diperbaiki, Akashi- _san_!

Akashi pun beranjak menuju meja yang sudah dipesan. Setelah sampai, ia langsung duduk dan memijit pelipisnya. Bukan penat yang hilang, malah dirinya makin pusing melebihi saat ia harus menghadapi klien yang banyak maunya. Ingatkan Akashi juga untuk menambahkan pekerjaan Aomine, bawahannya tersebut.

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Maaf menunggu lama. Silahkan memesan menu yang anda inginkan." Tangannya terulur memberikan buku menu. Rambutnya bersurai _baby blue_. Wajahnya datar. Senyum tipis terukir. Kulitnya putih. Badannya tak terlalu berisi. Lebih pendek dari Akashi. Suaranya lumayan. Dia memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Ada apron juga yang menggantung.

'Cantik.' Akashi tiba-tiba memuji dalam hati. Cinta pada pandangan pertama ternyata memang benar adanya. _Butler_ -nya ini cantik. Tapi yang membuatnya semakin cantik tentu saja telinga kucing yang ada di kepalanya. Belum lagi ekor kucing yang menggantung diikat di belakang pinggang. Tidak hanya cantik, dia juga manis. Akan lebih manis jika dia menculik pria kucing ini lalu mengikatnya di kamar agar tak bisa pergi ke mana-mana lalu tentu saja akan Akashi setubu—

 _Blush!_

Wajah Akashi memerah memikirkan pikiran mesumnya. Terkutuklah Aomine dan ajakannya. Terkutuklah Aomine dan virus homo yang disebarkannya. Terkutuklah Aomine yang tiba-tiba cerewet menceritakan _butler_ seksi dan juga tinggi yang Akashi lupa namanya. Terkutuklah Aomine yang dalam sebulan ini sering menghabiskan malamnya di _butler_ cafe daripada di hotel mewah dengan wanita-wanita seksi yang dulu disukainya. Terkutuklah Aomine yang menjerumuskannya ke sini. Dan terkutuklah telinga kucing yang dapat bergerak-gerak serta _butler_ manis yang sibuk membetulkan ekor kucingnya, membuat 'adik' Akashi perlahan menegang. Brengsek!

 **Chapter 14 FIN**

 _p.s: hayo, siapa butler yang dipuja oleh Aomine? cluenya adalah model berisik yang minta diculik. /itu mah maunya author/ /slapped/ Big Love, Nara Y._


	15. Chapter 15: O for Omega

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Bau menyengat ini sungguh menganggu penciumannya. Tidak! Kenapa terjadi sekarang? Kenapa terjadi di saat mereka hanya berdua di kamar Akashi? Kenapa terjadi saat mereka dalam jarak dekat begini? Kenapa Kuroko harus mengalami masa _heat_ -nya sekarang?

"Ku-Kuroko..." Terpanggil nama lelaki bersurai _baby blue_ yang wajahnya cukup berantakan sekarang. Tidak, dia **sungguh** berantakan. Lihatlah pipinya yang memerah menahan segala hasrat! Bibir yang sedikit terbuka mengepulkan asap. Belum lagi airmata yang sudah menghiasi wajahnya. Tangan kanan menggenggam bahu kiri mencoba menutupi diri. Tangan kiri berada di antara kedua kaki mencoba menutupi gundukan yang tertangkap mata Akashi. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Iya, Akashi tahu sahabatnya ini adalah seorang Omega. Iya, Akashi tahu sahabatnya ini sedang dalam masa puber. Iya, Akashi tahu bukan salah sahabatnya jika tiba-tiba ia mengalami masa _heat_.

Tapi kenapa sekarang? Kenapa di hadapan Akashi, di hadapan dirinya yang seorang Alfa?

"K-Kuroko... O-Obatmu?" Akashi mencoba menutup lubang penciumannya. Tidak, ini tak akan berhasil. Dia tidak kuat! Tapi... apa Akashi tega meninggalkan Kuroko sendiri di kamarnya? Belum lagi saat ia melihat gelengan kepala Kuroko pertanda ia tak membawa obat pencegah _heat_ -nya. Apa ia tega?

"HUBUNGI ALFAMU SEKARANG!" Bodoh! Perintah macam apa itu? Padahal Akashi tahu sekali kalau ini _heat_ pertama sahabatnya. Ia tahu sekali kalau Kuroko belum pernah ditandai. Kuroko sama bodohnya. Ia menggeleng tak jelas dengan penampilan yang membuat insting Akashi semakin tajam saja.

 _Argh!_

Otak Akashi sudah mati—mati cara kerjanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi..." Terputus kalimat disengaja. Diangkat tubuh Kuroko dari kursi belajar miliknya. Dibaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur _king size_ kemudian. Sentuhan kulit sudah pasti membuat sengatan bagi keduanya. Belum lagi perasaan panas yang dirasakan sang Omega. Terkutuklah bau menyengat yang sangat mengganggu hidung milik sang Alfa.

"... Maaf, Kuroko. Kali ini saja, tolong izinkan diriku kalah dari hawa nafsuku. Maaf... Mungkin persahabatan kita akan berakhir. Karena..." Jeda diberikan, "kau akan jadi _soulmate-_ ku sekarang!" Perintah mutlak diberikan. Kuroko hanya diam saja. Pasrah! Apa boleh buat, kan? Akashi tanpa berniat semakin menyiksa mereka berdua langsung bersiap memberikan tanda kepemilikannya. Tentu saja pada Kuroko, sahabatnya. Sial!

 **Chapter 15 FIN**

 _p.s: hola, masih adakah yang menunggu ff ini? maaf ya author telat update dikarenakan tangan dan kaki author sakit tidak bisa digerakkan karena tegang urat syaraf. u.u maafkan author! /pundung/_

 _anw, kalian sudah nonton Last Game? author sudah! Seicchan ganteng ya di situ! nwn tapi endingnya bikin sedih. TTwTT share review kalian dong soal Last Game kepada author yang hanya remahan biskuit ini. n.n Big Love, Nara Y._


	16. Chapter 16: P for Phone-sex

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

" _Tetsuya..._ " Terdengar suara Akashi dari balik gawai yang digenggam.

"Ya, Sei- _kun_?" Sahutan diberikan Kuroko.

" _Temani aku malam ini, ya._ " Akashi meminta.

"Temani untuk apa?" Hening yang menggantung.

Omong-omong, Kuroko sedang berbaring di ranjang miliknya tentu saja. Ayolah, tidak mungkin kan ia berada di ranjangnya tuan muda Akashi? Untuk apa mereka berbicara lewat gawai kalau begitu. Sebenarnya Kuroko bersiap mau tidur tadi jika saja Akashi tak tiba-tiba menelepon. Dia memang belum mengantuk tapi ini kan sudah jam 10 malam. Besok ia dan Akashi juga sekolah. Tapi karena sang pacar memintanya untuk menemani apa boleh buat, kan? Tapi Kuroko tidak tahu akan menemani yang seperti apa. Akashi juga diam saja saat ditanya.

Masih tak ada jawaban dari Akashi. Sama halnya dengan Kuroko, ia sedang berbaring di ranjang nyamannya. Ia butuh istirahat setelah menyelesaikan tugas sekolah dan juga belajar materi pelajaran untuk besok. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Tapi ia belum juga mengantuk. Ia butuh penyegaran sebelum tidur.

Akashi masih saja diam tak menjawab. Kuroko agaknya sebal juga. Sudah menelepon tiba-tiba, berbicara dua kalimat, sekarang malah diam saja.

"Sei- _kun_ , kok diam saja sih? Kalau diam terus aku matikan saja ya? Aku mau tidur." Entah benar-benar mau tidur atau hanya ngambek.

" _Aaahhh... J-Jangan dulu, Tetsuya sayang._ " Akhirnya sang pacar bicara juga. Tapi tunggu dulu! Kok tadi ada yang aneh sama suara Akashi, ya?

"Sei- _kun_ baik-baik saja, kan? Kok suaranya agak aneh?" Kekhawatiran dilontarkan.

Akashi menggelengkan kepala. Ah, mana bisa Kuroko melihat ya. Sial, kalau sedang begini otaknya tiba-tiba malas bekerja.

" _A-Aku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya. Baik sekali malah! Kau terus bicara saja ya, Tetsuya sayang. Pokoknya temani dulu ya, ngh!_ " Kembali suara ambigu dikeluarkan oleh Akashi. Kuroko ingin mengelak tapi ia kenal betul suara-suara aneh itu. Tapi dia tak mau berpikiran negatif. Tapi ia juga penasaran. Aneh sekaligus bikin berdebar. Pacarnya itu sedang ngapain sih?

"Sei- _kun_ , aku dengar suara aneh tadi. Sei- _kun_ sedang apa sih? Terus dari tadi minta ditemani terus. Memangnya minta ditemani ngapain? Bicara yang jelas dong. Aku kan jadi khawatir." Sekaligus penasaran. _Deg-deg-an_ juga. Jangan bilang kalau...

" _Aah, ke-ketahuan deh. Aku sedang main dengan **adikku** , Tetsuya. Uh... Disaat begini seharusnya kau menemani sekaligus **melayani** , sayang. Tapi, kau tak bisa datang ke sini dan aku pun tak bisa mendatangimu karena jarak dan waktu yang memisahkan. A-Aku kesal! Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjinakkan **adikku** ini. Ugh, Tetsuya... Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Suara pun... sudah cukup bagiku._" Penekanan diberikan kepada tiga kata yang bikin Kuroko langsung memerah mendengarnya. Akashi tak mungkin main basket malam-malam begini. Ditambah lagi, Akashi itu anak tunggal yang tak punya adik. Jadi tahu sendiri apa maksud Akashi, kan? Kuroko sangat mengerti.

"Jangan bilang kalau..." Kuroko masih ingin menampik.

Akashi hanya tertawa sekaligus mendesah di seberang. Jemarinya di tangan yang bebas tentu saja sibuk bekerja memanjakan miliknya yang sudah menegang. Sial, dia malah harus bermain solo begini. Kalau saja ada Kuroko di sini, begitu pikirnya.

"Phone sex _, Tetsuya sayang._ Phone sex! _Aaahhh!_ " Akashi mengeluarkan desah ambigu lagi. Kali ini cukup keras, sepertinya lega sekali. Kerja tangan juga berhenti. Oh, berhasil melakukan pemanasan ternyata.

"JANGAN TIBA-TIBA MENDESAH BEGITU DONG, SEI- _KUN_!" Bibir berteriak tapi lihatlah wajah yang memerah sampai ke telinga. Ternyata desah Akashi seksi sekali ya. Duh, Kuroko jadi berpikiran macam-macam.

" _Memangnya aku tak boleh mendesah saat sedang keluar, Tetsuya?_ " Akashi berkata tanpa sensor di mulutnya bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Sei- _kun_ bicara apa sih?!" Malu-malu kucing. Tapi hati Kuroko berdebar-debar tak karuan.

" _Begini saja deh,_ " jeda diberikan, " _Tetsuya pasti mengerti apa yang aku lakukan sekarang. Nah, aku kan sudah keluar berkat suara manis Tetsuya. Tak adil dong jika aku tak membalas jasamu? Bagaimana kalau aku membantu Tetsuya keluar juga tapi lewat arahan?_ "

Jika mereka tidak bicara lewat gawai, Kuroko sudah pasti menghadiahinya pukulan penuh kasih sayang. Seenak jidat bicara begitu. Belum lagi kalimatnya yang tak disaring terlebih dahulu.

" _Bagaimana, Tetsuya?_ " Pertanyaan diberikan.

Kuroko tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Akashi. Tapi Kuroko juga tak sepolos itu. Menjadi nakal sedikit tak apa, kan? Toh, pengalaman pertama biasanya akan menyenangkan.

 **Chapter 16 FIN**

 _p.s: hola,_ _author update lagi. kali ini lebih panjang. uwu omong-omong soal review yang bahas Last Game, author juga baper sama endingnya. huweee! mari kita berpelukan! /peluk/ Big Love, Nara Y._


	17. Chapter 17: Q for Quality-time

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Langit pagi cerah sekali. Warna birunya mengingatkan Akashi dengan mahkota sang terkasih. Ah, sungguh ia tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah dan menemuinya. Ayolah, tiga hari tak bertemu karena mengurus pekerjaan membuatnya merindu. Tidak, bahkan semenit tak bertemu saja rasa rindu sudah pasti akan menjajah. Akashi memang sungguh berlebihan.

Sampai ke tujuan, segera sopir membuka pintu penumpang untuk tuannya. Tentu saja tuan Akashi yang maha tampan serta maha penyayang. Sayang kepada Kuroko-nya tentu saja. Ah, dia semakin merindu. Berkali-kali lipat sekarang.

"Silahkan, tuan." Sedikit menundukkan kepala tanda hormat, sopir tersebut mempersilahkan tuannya untuk turun.

Akashi tanpa menunggu langsung saja turun. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya tergesa masuk ke dalam istananya. Padahal hanya tiga hari meninggalkan rumah tapi rasanya seperti tiga tahun. Akashi terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

Dibuka pintu rumah yang tak dikunci, para pelayan ternyata telah menunggunya. Mereka memberikan hormat dan Akashi hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Di mana Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi kepada salah satu pelayannya.

"Tuan Kuroko ada di taman belakang, tuan."

Segera Akashi bergegas ke sana. Sampai—Kuroko berdiri membelakangi. Baru saja ingin Akashi panggil, dirinya telah berbalik. Tersenyum meski tipis, Kuroko mendekatinya.

"Aku menunggumu sedari tadi, Sei- _kun_." Kedua tangan merangkul leher Akashi—memeluk. Dada saling menyentuh.

"Aku pulang, Tetsuya." Dipeluk pinggang Kuroko dengan kedua tangan—erat. Senyum tampan dan tulus terlihat. Kuroko sudah pasti akan menyimpan dalam pikiran.

"Selamat datang!" Mereka berbagi ciuman—hangat.

Lalu duduk berhadapan di atas karpet yang tergelar. Ada banyak makanan tersaji di hadapan. Makanan yang disukai Akashi tentu saja. Kata Kuroko kejutan. Jarang-jarang mereka punya waktu berkualitas, kan? Piknik di rumah pun tak apa. Yang terpenting menghabiskan waktunya dengan siapa.

 **Chapter 17 FIN**


	18. Chapter 18: R for Ring

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Kuroko sudah pasti terkejut.

Awalnya mereka janjian bertemu di Maji Burger, tentu saja Kuroko yang memutuskan tempat pertemuan yang anehnya Akashi setujui tanpa menolak. Semua orang tahu Akashi itu _level_ -nya beda. Dia itu sekelas dengan bangsawan jika diibaratkan dalam era Victoria.

Yang membuat janji Akashi. Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan—penting. Kuroko yang sebenarnya punya kesibukan lain langsung saja menyetujui. Hitung-hitung belajar jadi teman yang baik. Mungkin saja memang benar-benar penting, kan?

Bertemulah mereka akhirnya di sini. Mereka memesan _vanilla milkshake_ dan _lemon tea_. Tidak lupa dua _burger_ dan satu _french fries_ ukuran jumbo. Lalu duduk berhadapan di sudut ruangan. Kata Akashi biar lebih leluasa saja bicaranya.

"Jadi mau mengatakan apa, Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko bertanya sambil menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaannya. Boleh nambah lagi tidak ya, begitu dalam pikirnya. Tapi segan juga. Sudah bagus ditraktir, masa minta lebih.

"Begini, Kuroko..." Jeda diberikan. Akashi mengambil napas lalu membuangnya secara perlahan. Kuroko kira Akashi sedang pemanasan mau yoga. Ayolah, Kuroko! Coba serius sedikit.

"Apa, Akashi- _kun_?" Tanya dilontarkan lagi. Kuroko menatap Akashi datar. Penasaran juga sih sebenarnya.

Akashi malah meminum _lemon tea_ -nya. Ia tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko. Entahlah, ia merasa tenggorokannya kering. Padahal ia belum banyak berbicara sedari tadi.

Dikuatkan hati, jiwa, dan raga. Tiba-tiba saja Akashi bangkit berdiri. Terlihat gugup awalnya yang sangat bukan Akashi sekali. Tapi perlahan tenang lagi.

Berdiri di samping Kuroko kemudian, Kuroko hanya memandang dalam diam. Tiba-tiba Akashi berjongkok membuat Kuroko kaget. Yang lebih membuat kaget lagi, Akashi mengeluarkan kotak merah lalu membukanya. Terlihat cincin bermata biru di sana. Cantik dan indah. Pasti mahal, pikir Kuroko. Kalau dijual mungkin Kuroko bisa beli pabrik _vanilla milkshake_ se-Jepang. Tolong serius, Kuroko!

"Akashi- _kun_ sedang apa? Cepat bangkit, dilihat orang-orang tahu!" Tapi meskipun Kuroko memaksa, Akashi masih saja bertahan di posisinya.

"Kuroko..." Namanya terpanggil tentu saja membuat Kuroko memandangnya.

Lalu dilanjutkan Akashi lagi, "... Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Mungkin kau terkejut dan bertanya-tanya tapi inilah kenyataannya. Maukah kau... menjadi milikku?" Astaga, ini serius Kuroko sedang dilamar? Dilamar jadi pacar atau... dilamar jadi 'istri', ya? Kuroko langsung saja memerah pipinya.

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!" Koor pendukung Akashi tiba-tiba saja terbentuk meminta Kuroko menerima lamaran Akashi. Kuroko bimbang. Mereka kan berteman. Tapi sungguh, entah lebih lama siapa, perasaan cinta itu memang perlahan tumbuh.

"Bodoh..." Kuroko tiba-tiba saja berkata. Akashi mengernyit.

"Hah?" Tanya Akashi heran.

"Kenapa harus dipikirkan. Kan memang ini yang kuinginkan." Kalimat ambigu dikeluarkan. Akashi tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja aku menerima. Aku cinta Akashi- _kun_ juga. Bahkan cintaku mungkin lebih besar." Lalu Kuroko tersenyum manis sekali.

Akashi yang melihatnya tentu saja gatal ingin tersenyum juga. Tanpa menunggu, langsung saja Akashi pakaikan cincin di jari manis Kuroko. Pas sekali. Makin indah kelihatannya. Lalu dengan diiringi tepuk tangan pengunjung dan juga pekerja, Akashi mengecup bibir Kuroko singkat.

 **Chapter 18 FIN**


	19. Chapter 19: S for Sadistic

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Kata orang-orang, Akashi itu sosok yang sangat sadis. Jika diibaratkan mungkin sama seperti iblis. Selalu membawa gunting ke mana-mana. Auranya gelap. Belum lagi sebelah mata yang berbeda—berwarna emas yang sangat mengintimidasi.

Kata teman-teman Kiseki no Sedai, Akashi itu sadis. Entah sebagai kapten ataupun teman. Mereka ingat sekali saat zaman SMP dulu bagaimana Akashi memberikan perintah absolut. Saat latihan, ia benar-benar menyiksa mereka. Saat sebelum pertandingan memberikan titah kepada mereka untuk menang, tak ada tawaran. Saat SMA pun sama, tapi sadis sebagai teman. Tak ada bedanya.

Kata sesama teman tim basket Rakuzan, Akashi itu sadis. Dia kadang tiba-tiba menyeringai jika sedang bersemangat. Licik sekali dalam memanfaatkan orang lain. Belum lagi mulut manis yang sebenarnya pahit berkata bahwa dia adalah korban di saat teman se-tim tiba-tiba membuat kesalahan tanpa sengaja. Pakai mengancam ingin mencongkel matanya pula lagi. Kan sedih-sedih seram jadinya.

Tapi, kalau kata Kuroko sang pacar, Akashi lebih sadis dari itu. Dia itu posesif. Protektif juga! Kalau meminta sesuatu suka memaksa. Memberi perintah sesukanya. Ah, dia sungguh sadis. Apalagi di ranjang!

Tapi Kuroko sangat suka sisi sadisnya itu.

 **Chapter 19 FIN**


	20. Chapter 20: T for Tooth

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Bicara soal gigi, kadang membuat Kuroko sangat kesal jadinya. Dia benci membahas soal gigi. Bukan karena giginya tak bagus—bukan! Dia punya gigi putih yang sehat meskipun ia rajin mengonsumsi _vanilla milkshake_.

Dia itu kesal kalau membicarakan soal gigi. Bukan—bukan karena trauma pada masa kecil. Dia tak pernah takut saat giginya dicabut. Dia selalu menurut jika giginya harus dicabut ke dokter. Toh setelah dicabut, ia dapat uang jajan yang berlebih atau hadiah atas keberaniannya.

Dia sangat kesal, kesal, dan kesal mengingat soal gigi. Bukan—bukan karena giginya pernah patah hanya gara-gara jatuh dan membuat senyumannya jadi bahan tertawaan. Tidak—dia tak pernah mengalami ompong dini. Bukan juga karena hal-hal lain apapun itu.

"Aaahhh..." Dia itu benci membahas soal gigi.

Karena pada dasarnya dia sangat suka bahkan kecanduan dengan gigi Akashi yang selalu menggigit lehernya dan memberikan tanda cinta merah yang membekas.

Kuroko itu... sangat senang sebenarnya membahas soal gigi. Tentu saja gigi Akashi yang memberikan luka cinta di lehernya.

 **Chapter 20 FIN**


	21. Chapter 21: U for Umbrella

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Jadi di sinilah mereka, berdua dalam satu atap payung. Tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil, cukup mampu melindungi mereka dari titik-titik air yang entah mengapa semakin banyak saja.

Sebelumnya mereka berdua sedang latihan basket bersama. Setelah lelah dan beristirahat sejenak, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Akashi pulang sendiri, Kuroko pulang sendiri. Toh arah rumah mereka juga berbeda.

Meskipun pulang sendiri-sendiri, mereka keluar bersama-sama. Akashi berjalan di depan dan Kuroko mengikuti dari belakang. Pandangan mata Akashi ke depan sedangkan Kuroko menatap ke arah langit kelabu.

"Padahal tadi cerah sekali. Kenapa jadi mendung begini?" Komentar dilontarkan oleh lelaki bersurai _baby blue_ tersebut.

"Namanya juga cuaca, Kuroko. Manusia saja dapat berubah sebegitu cepatnya." Akashi menyahuti. Kuroko hanya diam saja.

Baru saja ingin keluar gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba hujan turun sangat deras. Untung saja Kuroko membawa payung, langsung saja ia buka. Tak ingin basah, ia lindungi dirinya... dan tentu saja Akashi dari guyuran hujan.

"Padahal baru saja mau berpisah ke arah jalan pulang masing-masing. Malah hujan." Kuroko berkomentar lagi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku menumpang sebentar ya, Kuroko."

"Ya, Akashi- _kun_." Mereka kemudian diam.

Hujan tak menunjukkan tanda akan berhenti. Mau masuk ke sekolah lagi tapi takutnya mereka malah jadi basah sekali. Berdiam diri di sini pun tak baik juga, bisa-bisa mereka sakit.

"Dingin..." Guman Kuroko kecil. Tapi Akashi dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Tiba-tiba Akashi memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. Yang dipeluk sudah pasti terkejut.

"Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko memanggil Akashi meminta penjelasan.

"Aku juga kedinginan, Kuroko. Tak apa, ya?" Lalu anggukkan kepala diterima Akashi.

Padahal mereka berdua sering bersentuhan. Mereka juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama berdua. Tapi entah mengapa; entah karena hujan yang membasahi bumi, entah karena pelukan Akashi yang tiba-tiba. Jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ada percikan yang membakar hati mereka berdua, tapi efeknya sangat menyenangkan. Mungkin memang benar, manusia dapat berubah sebegitu cepatnya.

Lalu hujan berhenti. Kuroko masih setia menggenggam payungnya. Akashi masih setia memeluk Kuroko. Mereka pandang langit yang kembali cerah. Ada pelangi yang indah tampak di langit sana.

 **Chapter 21 FIN**

 _p.s: h_ _ola, author update lagi. sekali update langsung lima chapter loh. n.n niatnya author ingin menyelesaikan ff ini secepatnya karena kemungkinan author akan hiatus. tapi author sedih karena kalau ff ini selesai berarti kita bakalan berpisah dong. /lebay/ TTwTT anw, pas author ketik bagian Umbrella, di tempat author kebetulan sedang hujan. Pas sekali ya. AkaKuro memang ditakdirkan bersama. Hehehe! Big Love, Nara Y._


	22. Chapter 22: V for Vanilla-milkshake

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

"Tetsuya, aku cemburu!" Akashi menatap tajam. Bukan—ia bukannya menatap tajam Kuroko tapi menatap tajam pada gelas berisi likuid yang sangat disukai pacarnya yang bersurai _baby blue_ itu.

Kuroko yang mendengarnya hanya memasang wajah datar masih menyeruput minuman itu. Entahlah tak peka atau pura-pura tak peka. Yang penting mari habiskan minuman ini dan minta diantarkan lagi minuman yang sama dengan salah satu pelayan Akashi, begitu pikir Kuroko.

"TETSUYA, AKU BENAR-BENAR CEMBURU!" Diacuhkan, Akashi marah. Aura gelap menguar.

Level kecemburuan meninggi. Kuroko yang mendengar segera menghabiskan minumannya, berniat menyahuti sang kekasih.

"Cemburu? Cemburu dengan siapa, Sei- _kun_? Aku kan tidak dekat dengan siapapun sekarang kecuali sama Sei- _kun_." Tanya dilontarkan. Akashi malah makin menggelap.

"Tentu saja dengan minuman kesukaanmu itu!" Jawab Akashi lantang dan berang. Kuroko yang mendengar langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Hahaha," tawa menggema, "Sei- _kun_ ini ada-ada saja. Masa cemburu sama minuman. Itu kan terlalu berlebihan." Tidak tahu saja dirimu, hei Kuroko, kalau tuan Akashi sudah masuk dalam mode iblisnya.

Kuroko masih tertawa lalu memanggil pelayan dengan suara yang agak keras namun masih sopan. Mereka sedang di kamar Akashi soalnya. Tepatnya mereka sedang duduk santai di ranjang Akashi setelah mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama.

Pelayan yang dipanggil tahu sekali apa yang diinginkan oleh kekasih dari tuan mereka. Tanpa diberi tahu, satu gelas _vanilla milkshake_ sudah dibawa. Pelayan itu lalu mengetuk pintu kamar dan Kuroko langsung membukanya. Matanya berbinar melihat likuid itu dan tanpa babibu langsung mengambilnya. Tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih setelah menutup pintu.

"Apa enaknya minuman itu sih?!" Akashi bertanya dalam mode iblisnya. Sabar, Akashi. Tunggu saja, Kuroko.

"Ini enak sekali, Sei- _kun_. Coba deh, Sei- _kun_." Kuroko menawarkan minumannya. Akashi malah menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba dengan gerakan cepat, Akashi membanting Kuroko ke ranjang. Ia mengunci pergerakan Kuroko dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya di sebelah kanan dan kiri kepala Kuroko. Dia juga menekan tubuh Kuroko. Kuroko tentu saja kaget dan sedikit menumpahkan cairan dari gelas yang digenggam ke ranjang _king size_ milik Akashi. Kuroko ingin protes tapi protesnya tertelan saat melihat aura iblis yang memancar. Jadi, Akashi benar-benar marah dan cemburu? Gawat!

"Padahal niatnya aku ingin bersantai dan bermesraan berdua denganmu setelah mengerjakan tugas. Tapi sedari tadi kau terus saja meminta _vanilla milkshake_ sialan itu dan meminumnya. Kau bahkan mengacuhkanku. Hah, keterlaluan," jeda diberikan, "mencoba minuman itu, ya? Hehe, boleh juga."

Tanpa menunggu, Akashi langsung meminumnya. Tapi... Akashi tak langsung menelannya. Dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kuroko. Kuroko mengerti situasi ini. Niatnya ingin mencegah Akashi tapi terlambat. Dengan gerakan cepat dan tepat, Akashi mencium Kuroko.

Kuroko memberikan perlawanan. Tapi sia-sia saja. Akashi dalam mode begini tenaganya sungguh kuat luar biasa.

"Ah nghn..." Kuroko mendesah karena _nipple_ -nya dicubit tiba-tiba dari balik kaosnya. Mulutnya yang terbuka langsung dimanfaatkan Akashi sebagai pengganti gelas.

Iya, Akashi tak berniat meminum likuid manis itu. Dia meminumnya hanya untuk menjalankan rencana—rencana mencium Kuroko yang kewalahan menerima likuid yang disuapkan Akashi menggunakan mulutnya. Lihat saja mulutnya yang belepotan itu. Belum lagi pipinya yang memerah meskipun wajahnya masih saja datar. Matanya agak terpejam, mungkin kecanduan. Toh meskipun Kuroko terus mendorong dada Akashi, ia menelan likuid itu dengan sukarela.

"Nah, Tetsuya," panggil Akashi. Kuroko yang dipanggil diam saja sambil memandang Akashi, "kau sudah menghabiskan _vanilla milkshake_ -nya padahal aku belum meminum setetes pun. Aku kan haus." Dusta dilontarkan.

"Jadi..." Hening sejenak, "bagaimana kalau aku **minum** _vanilla milkshake_ dari **sedotan milikmu**?" Tiga kata ambigu penuh penekanan dilontarkan dengan seringai yang terpasang, tentu saja membuat Kuroko melototkan matanya.

 **Chapter 22 FIN**


	23. Chapter 23: W for Whipped-cream

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

"Nghnnn ahhnnn nghn..." Desahan terdengar dari arah dapur. Iya, kalian tak salah dengar. Itu sungguh desahan. Desahan manis dari lelaki berwajah datar minim ekspresi.

Dia tentu saja menjadi korban. Pelakunya tentu saja Akashi berwajah rupawan bak raja namun hanyalah kamuflase belaka. Dia iblis, sodara-sodara! Iblis berwujud manusia. Bercanda kok, Akashi- _san_! Hehehe.

"S-Sei... Sei- _kun_ , nghn!" Tak jelas. Yang terdengar hanya desahan semakin keras saja.

Omong-omong soal keadaan, Kuroko sudah telanjang bulat di atas meja makan. Tangannya diikat ke atas dengan pita ungu menyatu dengan kaki meja. Niat awalnya ingin dijadikan pita untuk kotak kue.

Iya, mereka berdua berencana membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Murasakibara. Segala bahan dan alat sudah disiapkan. Kotak kue dan pita berwarna ungu juga. Semua persiapan lancar. Tapi saat Kuroko memakai apron dan wajahnya belepotan tepung membuat Akashi pelan-pelan berpikiran mesum. Seksi dan manis, begitu pikir Akashi. Akashi memang unik dan eksentrik.

Jadi, berakhirlah acara memasak kue. Akashi malah membuat 'kue'-nya sendiri; membanting Kuroko ke meja makan, melepaskan semua helaian benang yang menutupi, mengikat kedua tangan milik kekasihnya, lalu menyemprotkan _whipped cream_ ke tubuh Kuroko.

Semprot _nipple_ kanan, semprot _nipple_ kiri, dan semprot kejantanan yang masih tidur. Kuroko protes sambil mendesah, semprot bibir Kuroko. Lalu botol _whipped cream_ dilempar sembarangan.

Akashi langsung saja mencium Kuroko yang terus mendesah. Niatnya ingin memakan _whipped cream_ dan kalau boleh bibir Kuroko juga. Perlakuan sama dilakukan kepada _nipple_ kanan dan kiri. Hingga tersisa kejantanan sebagai menu utama.

" _Yum-yum!_ " Akashi malah mirip Murasakibara sekarang. Cuma yang ini versi mesumnya.

" _Itadakimasu!_ " Katakanlah rakus tapi sungguh, Akashi ingin menghabiskan seluruh _whipped cream_ yang ada di 'kue'-nya tanpa tersisa.

 **Chapter 23 FIN**


	24. Chapter 24: X for X-traordinary

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Akashi itu luar biasa tampan. Wajahnya rupawan bagaikan raja. Senyumannya tampan menggoda. Belum lagi mata heterokromnya yang indah dan mahkota merahnya yang mempesona. Banyak penggemar wanitanya yang sangat mengagungkan wajah tampan itu berlebihan.

Akashi itu luar biasa pintar. Dia menjadi salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Dia dulu juga menjabat sebagai Kapten di tim basket Teiko, Rakuzan, bahkan Vorpal Swords. Belum lagi kepintarannya dalam bermain Shogi. Midorima saja selalu kalah darinya. Kepintarannya itu mutlak tak dapat diganggu gugat. Berani membantah? Siap-siap saja gunting merah melayang sempurna di tubuh anda.

Akashi itu luar biasa kaya. Rumahnya bagaikan istana. Kalau dia hidup di era Victoria, mungkin dia adalah salah satu keturunan dari bangsawan yang terpandang. Atau sebenarnya dia memang keturunan bangsawan? Entahlah! Rumahnya dipenuhi barang-barang berkelas. Pelayannya sungguh banyak. Dia tak perlu melakukan pekerjaan yang berat, tinggal panggil pelayan saja. Bahkan mengupil pun ia tak diizinkan menggunakan jemarinya sendiri. Pelayannya yang akan melaksanakannya. Tidak juga sih sebenarnya. Tuan Akashi tak semanja dan tak sejahat itu juga.

Tapi bagi Akashi, Kuroko lah yang sungguh luar biasa. Kenapa? Karena ia tak akan menjadi luar biasa tampan jika tak berdampingan dengan Kuroko yang luar biasa manis, cantik, dan juga seksi. Ia tak akan menjadi luar biasa pintar jika tak dapat menaklukkan hati Kuroko yang notabenenya luar biasa tak peka. Ia tak akan menjadi luar biasa kaya jika Kuroko tak luar biasa pandai mengatur keuangan rumah tangga mereka.

Dan yang paling terpenting adalah... Akashi itu punya cinta yang luar biasa untuk Kuroko yang sungguh luar biasa mampu menerima segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Mereka memang pasangan yang luar biasa sempurna.

 **Chapter 24 FIN**


	25. Chapter 25: Y for Yours

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Di SMA Seirin sedang diadakan pentas seni yang terbuka untuk umum. Kuroko kebetulan akan mementaskan drama Snow White di puncak acara nanti. Kuroko berdebar-debar meski wajahnya tetap datar. Dia tak pernah bermain drama sebelumnya.

"Akashi- _kun_ akan datang, kan?" Ditelepon sang kekasih tercinta.

" _Tentu saja, Kuroko. Ini aku sedang di jalan kok menuju ke sekolahmu. Anggota tim basket Rakuzan juga ikut. Mereka juga mau menonton._ " Jawab Akashi. Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa tenang sekaligus senang karena pacarnya akan menonton dramanya.

"Cepat ya, Akashi- _kun_! Aku sudah mau tampil soalnya. Ini mau siap-siap dulu. Sudah, ya. Sampai ketemu!"

" _Oke, sayang._ " Lalu telepon dimatikan.

Tibalah puncak acara. Semua pemain serta kru drama bersiap-siap dan berdoa demi kelancaran pementasan mereka. Setelah itu mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing tapi tentu saja berkaitan dengan pementasan ini. Kuroko mengintip kursi penonton. Dicarinya lelaki bersurai merah yang sangat dicintainya. _Gotcha!_

Ternyata pacarnya sudah duduk tampan di kursi paling depan. Lalu, pementasan drama pun dimulai.

Waktu berjalan. Sejauh ini drama yang dimainkan berjalan dengan lancar. Penontonnya sangat ramai. Mereka juga menonton dengan antusias. Lalu akhirnya klimaks cerita tiba juga. Terbaringlah Snow White yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kuroko. Dia terbaring pingsan yang hanyalah tipuan demi kelancaran drama, di tengah-tengah panggung. Dirinya dikelilingi oleh tujuh kurcaci yang tubuhnya sama sekali tak terlihat kecil yang sedang bersedih. Mereka menangis karena mengira Snow White telah mati.

Tiba-tiba muncullah pangeran berkuda putih yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kagami. Dia mendengar tangisan para kurcaci dan tanpa berpikir langsung datang ke rumah kecil mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Snow White?" Tanya pangeran kepada para kurcaci.

"S-Sepertinya Snow White t-telah diracun oleh ratu yang j-jahat, wahai pangeran. Makanya dia t-terbaring pingsan seperti itu. Jika dibiarkan d-dia akan mati." Jawab salah satu kurcaci yang gagap. Sebenarnya dia bukan gagap karena mendalami peran. Tapi karena gugup takut salah sebut dialog. Setelah berkata gagap dia kemudian menangis lagi, nangis bohongan kok. Tenang saja.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan agar dapat membangunkan Snow White?" Sang pangeran sibuk berpikir.

"Dasar Bakagami, eh maksudnya pangeran. Cinta sejati lah yang dapat menghilangkan racun itu. Ayo cium dia, pangeran." Kata salah satu kurcaci berkacamata agaknya kesal. Entah kesal karena kepolosan sang pangeran atau kesal karena kenapa dia malah jadi kurcaci.

"Benar, pangeran. Kau harus mencium, Snow White." Kata salah satu kurcaci raksasa menimpali. Senyum bodoh terhias di wajahnya—untung tampan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencium Snow White." Pangeran lalu mendekatkan jarak antara dirinya dan Snow White. Para kurcaci yang melihat _deg-deg-an_. Penonton pun ikut _deg-deg-an_. Kagami bahkan lebih _deg-deg-an_ sampai keringat membanjiri wajahnya. Untung saja tak berjatuhan. Kan gak lucu kalau keringatnya berjatuhan di wajah Kuroko. Tidak elit sekali.

Dekat dan dekat. Sedikit lagi. Iya, ini dia... " _CUT!_ "

Tiba-tiba teriakan menggema. Bukan, itu bukan ratu jahat. Tapi titisan iblis yang sedang marah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi, sang maha benar, pacarnya Kuroko lelaki termanis se-Jepang.

Pemain drama, kru, serta penonton langsung cengo.

Tiba-tiba Akashi naik ke atas panggung. Semua mata memandangnya. Ditatapnya Kagami tajam. Kagami tiba-tiba saja tak berkutik dan berlutut.

 _Ankle break!_

"Jangan coba-coba mencium Tetsuya, Taiga!" Gawat! Kepribadian iblisnya balik. Ini gawat!

"Karena..." Jeda diberikan. Dipandang Kuroko yang sudah membuka mata. Kuroko tentu saja menatap Akashi kesal karena malah mengganggu pementasan drama mereka. "... Kau itu milikku, Tetsuya. Dan aku ini milikmu." Lalu bibir Kuroko dicium semena-mena. Pemain, kru, serta penonton menepuk jidat berjamaah kemudian. Rusak sudah alur drama Snow White-nya.

 **Chapter 25 FIN**

 _p.s: hola, author update lagi. kali ini bawa 4 chapter. nwn huwaaa, udah mau tamat aja ya. tinggal satu chapter lagi. TTwTT anw, yang jadi kurcaci itu Riko, Mitobe, Koganei, Izuki, Kouki, Junpei, dan Kiyoshi. dan kurcaci yang berdialog pertama itu Kouki lalu Junpei dan terakhir Kiyoshi. hehe! anw, ada yang bertanya lewat review apakah author orang Sumatera atau bukan. jawabannya iya. tapi author ini sebenarnya alien yang mendatangi pulau Sumatera. hohoho! gak ding, bercanda! haha! Big Love, Nara Y._


	26. Chapter 26: Z for Zeus-Ganymede (END)

kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

THIS IS SPECIAL POETRY FOR AKAKURO AND ALL OF YOU THAT READ THIS FF FROM BEGINNING TILL NOW.

AKASHI AS ZEUS

KUROKO AS GANYMEDE

ENJOY!

.x.

Kuculik dirimu lewat elang yang menyamar.

Kusekap dirimu dalam istana bukan milik kita berdua.

Kuberi gelar pembawa minum tak pernah membuatmu bersuka cita.

Kala malam menyapa, bersama kita dalam tubuh yang menyatu.

Elok parasmu mengalahkan semua paras permataku.

Kusenandungkan pujian merusak fungsi telingamu.

Tapi kau bisu bagaikan patung yang berjejer di istanaku.

Aku mencintaimu bagaikan bernapas—menghirup oksigen.

Kau membenciku bagaikan bernapas—menghirup karbondioksida. Tercekik!

Kusebut kau berlian di telinga para permataku.

Sakit hati permaisuriku, dihancurkannya berlian itu.

Berderai airmataku, jatuh ke kelopakmu.

Bersinar-sinar ia menertawakanku.

Lenyap ragamu, terbang kau ke angkasa.

Kupersembahkan rasi bintang sebagai gelar terakhirmu.

Aquarius namanya, bersinar terang kau di langit.

Masih elok dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, kau genggam kendi yang kau benci.

Kau tuang airnya menuju hatiku.

Biarlah terisi hingga tak terbendung.

Lalu meluber dan tenggelam lah aku dalam cintamu yang tak berujung.

 **Last Chapter FIN**

 _p.s: hola, fellas! author update chapter terakhir. u.u lega rasanya karena sudah menuntaskan salah satu ff multichapter yang author published. jadi, ff ini udah tamat ya? serius udah tamat? tapi kok author jadi sedih, ya. TTwTT tapi apa yang dimulai memang harus diakhiri, kan? TTwTT semoga ini jadi happy ending ya. cx terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua pembaca, penyuka, pengikut, dan reviewer dari ff Making Love ini! author awalnya gak nyangka kalau ff ini akan mendapatkan feedback yang bagus dari kalian. apalagi ini ff pertama author di fandom KnB. cx membaca review kalian yang masuk ke inbox email saja sudah membuat author semangat menjalani hari bagaikan minum vitamin. meskipun tidak author balas tapi author membaca semuanya kok. terimakasih banyak! author gak tau apakah dengan ff ini bisa membalas semua jasa kalian tapi sungguh author membuat ff ini semata-mata ingin menyenangkan hati kalian. sekali lagi terimakasih karena sudah menemani author selama lebih kurang sebulan ini! semoga kalian selalu hidup dalam keberkahan dan kebahagiaan. xoxo~ Big Love, Nara Y._


End file.
